A VEGAS FAIRY TALE:BURNED
by Rage.edit
Summary: The other one sucked....you must read on to find more.DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.GSR of course my horse! M...WHat else do I write.
1. BLUE AND BROWN

The New Improved Vegas Fairy tale.  
I Thank ILoveJorja for the beta...........YOU ROCK!!  
And REVIEW or I will eat you

and tell me wich is better or do you prefer the other

* * *

A VEGAS FARIY TALE:CHAPTER 1......BLUE EYED BOY MEETS BROWN EYED GIRL

She sat alone in the dark waiting, waiting. When he'd get home it would be another ranting slanging match. And he'd be drunk again. Again. She was 4 months pregnant with her first child. What would that child become? Nothing like his father; a drunk pumped-up-on-testosterone-soldier. A good-for-nothing bully.

Erin only married him because she was pregnant. That's what you did in those days. Whether you loved them or not. He was a pretty blue-eyed boy. One night was all it took. Both had no Idea what they'd created, but it wasn't through love. It was lust, pure lust.

Within a few weeks Erin Mathers found out that she was pregnant. She told William, and he was happy. He was happy in the beginning, but then he slowly turned into a monster. After the wedding, the beating started daily, nightly, whenever he got home. He'd be at the base for 3 weeks and then home for a week. William couldn't control his stress. They were both too young to start a family. He was 21 and she was only 19. She wasn't going to give it up...she wanted this baby. And then he started drinking.

Gil had always been alone. When he was born his father wasn't there. He was in the next door neighbor's bed. When he learned to talk, again his father wasn't there. He was in the bar drinking.

When Gil was five, his father ran off to Chicago to be with some woman. That sent his mother into isolation....after that the only time she'd talk was when she went to work or when she wanted Gil to do something. She soon went completely deaf.

Then Robert Morton came along. He moved in next door. He was a very talented botanist and he really took a shine to Gil.

One day the very short man with a short scruffy beard and a silly straw hat walked up to 5 year old Gil, who was poking a dead bird with a stick.

"What have you got there?"

Poor Gil jumped about a foot up in the air and whirled the stick around, ready to hit the botanist.

"Wow...I'm not going to hurt you; I just wanted to know what you were poking?"

Gil lowered his stick and revealed the bug-riddled body. He pointed to the maggots poking out of the decaying ball of matted feathers.

"Maggots...look, see how they wriggle? They find what's wrong with the bird, so the bird can go to be with God," the boy stated.

Robert chuckled under his breath. "They don't find out what happened....only God knows what happened...the maggots help him turn into soil so that..." He pointed to a tree, "See that tree? It's very rare." Gil cocked his eyebrow as though asking _What's that mean?_ and he didn't have to speak. Like they were on the same wavelength. Robert answered, "It's not that common."

"Like you and me," the boy said.

Robert smiled. "Like you and me...well, that bird is being turned into soil by the bugs, to maybe help a big tree like that to grow." Gil smiled. He loved learning something new.

Gil cocked another eyebrow. "Why's it hot?"

Robert told him a lot about bugs and how they are perfect--how they help and sometimes not help plants--and Gil fell in love with nature.

Robert and Erin fell in love. She loved him, she truly loved him. He took a shine to little Grissom. He saw his talent and how gifted Grissom was and he helped him and nurtured his gifts. Morton and Grissom's mother were married within the year.

Erin loved Robert more than she ever loved William, and Robert was always around. Until May 20th, 1967, when Gil was nine, that is. Robert was a botanist at UNLC. That day it was sweltering hot and his dad had been out in it all day. He came home and sat on the couch behind Gil. They were watching TV--reruns of _Rocky and Bullwinkle_.

"Gilbert dear, would you like a drink?" his mother asked.

Gil spun around to face his mother, knowing that she had to see his lips to hear him.

"Yes please, mom," replied Gil.

Erin turned to Robert. "How 'bout you, dear?" She touched his arm.

"Yes please....plenty of ice," Robert rasped.

Those were the last words he spoke.

Gil laughed at the TV. "Dad...look...at...this....what is he...doing?" he said, chuckling between each word.

Robert didn't reply. "Dad?"

The laughter faded as he got up from his spot and went to Robert. "Dad?" He poked him....nothing...then he felt Robert's face--he was freezing!

"MOM!!!" Gil ran to his mother. "MOM!!! DAD ISN'T BREATHING. MOM QUICK!!!" he yelled, dragging Erin to her husband.

No one would tell him why....why his father didn't wake up. It stopped him believing in God. He'd done nothing wrong, so why was he being punished?

Robert's death hit Gil hard. No one told him why! Science gives answers, or it always did, or understanding at least...such as why is the sky blue? Why is grass green? Why do I cry when think about plants? Why does my mother buy a present for my dead father every Christmas? Why did he die?

NO ONE TOLD HIM WHY!!

Gil was reading the book he was given for his birthday ,'Sleepy Hollow,' when a big spider landed on the bed. Like Ichabod Crane, he would usually scream and run for his dad, screaming, "GET IT OUT!" But his dad wasn't there.

Without thinking he picked up the spider and played with it for hours, until he fell asleep. He dreamt of his father.

He missed talking. He missed looking at plants without crying. He also missed more than anything....his father.

Again he was left alone...yes, he had his mom, but she didn't speak. She only spoke with her hands. So the house was silent.

By age 44 he'd learned that maybe he'd always be alone.

As a child he watched old movies...the ones where the man always got the woman at the end and they lived happily ever after. Gil watched them, wondering if one day he'd find a beauty who'd love him and they'd grow old together. As he got older the dream faded. There would be no Vegas fairy tale for him.

So now he sat in McCarran Airport waiting for his 4:30 flight to San Francisco.

"Hello, my name is Gil Grissom. I have a PhD. in forensic entomology."

Her jaw dropped to the floor (almost) at the man in the center of the room.

"I work with the Las Vegas crime lab helping solve crimes. The weird, the wacky, and the not so wonderful. I know a lot about bugs so feel free to ask. But I'm not here about bugs... I'm here about this." He clicked the slide to show a garage covered in blood with two people lying in the center of it, dead. Their faces were all crumpled. Ten o'clock in the morning--just after breakfast--was a little early to show gory dead bodies. They all, except one, were shocked....she'd got it wrong.

Grissom caught sight of the girl, the only one who wasn't frowning. The one in the front row with brown hair, brown eyes, and a gap between her teeth.

He continued. "First blush is crucial in any crime....how murder can be suicide and vice versa, and so on..."

Her first blush was very wrong. She had thought that he'd be so boring she'd fall asleep...so ugly only his mother could love him....so old he could recall exactly what the dinosaurs looked like and maybe one was his lover. But SHE was wrong.

Brown curls that had a will of their own with slight gray streaks. Bright blue eyes that screamed youth. And forearms to die for. ARGGHHH!!! The man of her dreams.

Gil looked at the screen then out to the audience. His eyes connected with the girl in the front row. Time seemed to freeze--those eyes somehow burned him.

Again he continued, "Any suggestions?"

Sara jumped at the opportunity. Her hand flew up so fast that Gil marveled how she didn't break it in the progress.

"You at the front...what's your name?"

"Sara Sidle."

"Okay Sara...what do you have?"

"Some guy came in, shot the short guy, then ran out of bullets and bludgeoned the other guy with the lamp."

Gil smiled at Sara. "It's a workable theory....at this time that's what the evidence suggests. There are lots of theories but we'll stick with that....but what if the evidence changes? As it so often does." He pointed to the board. "The footprints are the short guy's and the door was locked from the inside...so no entry from the outside and the door wasn't forced in, so..."

Sara cut him off. "It was an inside job!" she screamed. "The tall guy shot the little guy, and with the last ounce of his strength, he grabbed the lamp and hit him with it...killing him."

Grissom smiled again. So did Sara.

"Well done Sara...good job."

Sara gave him a big 100-watt smug Sidle grin.

"On to the next one then." It continued like that for awhile with Sara asking questions. She was getting up the nerve to ask him something a little more personal. No gaze, with any man, had ever given her that feeling. Her skin felt like it was on fire and a flush rose all over her body.

The seminar sadly came to an end and the room emptied leaving two people in the room. Gil and Sara.

She approached him...in her head she had rehearsed the things wanted to say, but instead it came out in what could be described as word vomit: "wouldyouliketogotodinnerwithme?" She said it without a breath in between. Grissom looked at her, confused, only hearing little bits like 'you' 'dinner' 'me.'

Then she realized what she'd said or not said. "Dr. Grissom...I-I'm sorry I just I wondered.." She faded off.

She wouldn't stop talking, she was rambling, and he didn't have the heart to say, "Shut up."

She looked so beautiful and she just kept talking....he wasn't listening... her beauty drowned out the sound. Like magnetism his head just moved forward to hers and their lips touched and the electricity flowed. She didn't fight. She wanted this as well and the kiss deepened....her hands wrapped around his neck and his hands wound into her hair. Her tongue traced his bottom lip and he allowed access letting their tongues touch; sliding over each other, tasting. She tasted so good, so pure and so unique. His hand snaked down to her waist, pulled up the shirt, letting his hand touch her bare milky skin. She jumped away; it wasn't that she didn't want it. She did! His hands on her skin--it was like an electric shock.

Gil looked at her and down to the floor. _Maybe she doesn't want it._

"Sorry Sara...I..." he stammered, keeping away from eye contact, looking at the floor.

"Just shut up and kiss me." He chuckled. He liked this impatient Sara Sidle. Sara grabbed Grissom and pulled him tight to her. She started to kiss him but he stopped her and looked right into her chocolate eyes.

"Where are we going to take this?" Grissom whispered, stroking her hair.

She couldn't really answer. If it was her apartment, then she'd be reminded of him for the rest of her life. But if they went to his hotel room it wouldn't feel right either. It would just be another one night stand, even though it wasn't. It felt like more than that.

"Let's go to my place," she whispered back, placing another long hard kiss to his lips.

They stumbled out of the room, arm in arm, knowing no one would be around. When they finally got into the car he didn't know where he was going or what he was doing. Her hand on his leg moved dangerously close to his growing erection and he couldn't help but let out a groan. She moved her hand to the top of his jeans and slipped the tops of her fingers under there. He let out another groan.

Sara smiled slyly. "Do you like that?"

"Uhhg...Y-y-yes…don't stop," he replied shakily. The sensations of her hand being so close in proximity, were so intense that it forced his eyes to shut. He heard the jangling of his belt then he felt something wet and warm envelope him. His eyes flew open_. Is that what I think it is?'_ and he looked down to see her lips, her beautiful lips, over his hard erection, gliding gently up and down, up and down, varying in intensity.

Soft and sweet.

Rough and hard.

Gil placed a hand on the back of Sara's neck while she worked him. He rubbed in small circles around the back of her neck. She hummed, sending a shot of fire from his groin to his brain. His body arched up to her, _god_ he was close. He felt so right in her mouth. So perfect. She sped up and slipped a hand under his shirt to touch his burning skin.

"Uhhg" he groaned.

"Mmmh," she replied.

"UhhhhG!"

"Mmmmm!"

Then when her hand touched the base of his erection the fire was released and he shot into her mouth.

Sara pulled away. Looking up, she kept eye contact with him as she let his seed slide down her throat.

"Sara, you're….going to….have to…drive...God honey the best blow job ever….you've rendered me useless….can I do that to you once we get home?…Jesus Sara….where'd you learn to do that?" He placed a kiss to her forehead, kissing down her nose, stopping on her lips. Slowly he traced his tongue against her top lip. She allowed him into her mouth and he tasted himself on her. Finally they did get to Sara's apartment. Giddily they made their way up the stairs, kissing, feeling , touching, tasting. And eventually they did get to the door.


	2. Burning

The door opened and she threw him inside against the wall attacking him with her tongue. He didn't have the power nor the will to push her away. He tried to touch her but she batted away his hands. She ripped off his shirt with buttons flying everywhere. And allowed her hands to wander over his chest making him shiver. His eyes full of need. She let him pull the tee-shirt off her body and unclipping her bra letting her hang free. He took the weight of her breasts in his hands running his thumbs over her nipples making her release a deep groan from her throat. Gil kept eye contact with her the whole time. Sara pulled his belt through the loops while he worked on her jeans pulling them down her long legs, legs that seemed to go on forever. The undressing part was quick. The need to be skin against skin was too much. And when all barriers were removed they just held each other, melded together comforting each other.  
Why? Maybe they recognized the need, the scars behind each other's eyes without even opening their mouths…only to kiss. They stood against the wall for minuets like that, naked in each other's arms whispering word of comfort and love. The most intimate they'd ever been with anyone.  
Sara had her head on his broad shoulder snuggling into his warm neck. His smell, that unique smell of masculinity with his body wash. What would it be like to taste? Without realizing or having any control, her tongue slowly crept out her mouth and swiped at his skin, she did again tasting his skin, once twice three times till she was fully sucking his neck her tongue travel down his neck to his collarbone he couldn't help but groan when she grazed a nipple, took it between her teeth and bit down lightly. She moved down further, down to his abdomen to egregious zone below his bellybutton. His hands slipped into her hair, winding his fingers in her sun streaked curls pulling her up to him.  
"Stop…Where is the bedroom?"He growled.  
"Follow me" She saw the need in his dark eyes.  
Sara got on the bed first making herself comfy at the top off bed. In all his naked glory descended on the bed above making himself comfy between her legs. First he used his fingers, finding those places that made her gasp or moan. Then his tongue traveled the same path making a map of her body, slowly he made his way further down her body stopping at her waist. Her looked up at her as if asking permission with his eyes, she nodded.  
First he nuzzled her thighs with his nose following it with his hand. He let a finger slip between her folds causing her to arch against him he did it again, then he let just one finger enter her moving it in and out she stretched more and he added a second then he took her clit between his lips. Gil teased her, fast, soft, hard, slow till she was screaming begging for him to be in her now.  
"Just returning the favor"  
"Get in me NOW!"She growled Gil chuckled as he readied himself; he pumped his aching erection lining himself up to her womanhood.  
She placed a hand over his while he moved it up down. One night stands of this kind where never this intimate. He groaned as they picked up pace.  
"Uohhhgg!"He gritted "OH! I need to be in you now"  
"We need protection" Moaned Sara as he pressed against her  
"I don't have any"

"wait there maybe one in my draw have a look" He shifted slightly off her and rooted in the draw. He found one…the last one of a box.  
She sheathed him in latex and let him enter her.

It started slow and intimate, the undressing was fast but this was slow and full of kept his mouth on hers the whole time. If this was a one nightstand they wouldn't kiss as much and the kisses wouldn't feel like this every kiss set a fire and every time the fire ignited the both of them it burned them both. The pace slowly picked up speed until

The rhythm becoming unbearable for both the giver and the receiver. Sara writhing under him with ever thrust, arching up to him her body begging for release and his to just wanting to hold on that little bit longer. Gil's movements became shaky as he fought to hold on.  
"OH GOD SARA" He drove into her hard "SARA! I Can't Hold" again he drove into her but this one was a little softer "Come for me" thrust "Please Sara" he whispered sweetly, that was it then her walls clamped down around him sending him into oblivion. Waves of pleasure traveled up and down her body and his too but no man had ever made her come this hard she let out a keening cry as she hit her release.  
The second he knew she was coming he let go. Shooting his cum into her so hard like a high powered rifle.  
They rode it out…making the extreme pleasure they were both experiencing last longer and when her was spent he just collapsed against her with Sara holding him tight an never wanted to let go.


End file.
